Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Frühlingsfilme 2017 - Teil 2
centerlink=Kategorie:Film-Guide Zwei wundervolle und doch sehr verschiedene Baummonster, den obligatorischen Marvel-Kracher, eine Klassiker-Prequel-Fortsetzung (puh) und immerhin eine Indie-Perle mit einem von nicht-adaptierten (!!) Drehbuch. Dass es sowas noch gibt ... Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Kinostart: 27.04.2017 Regie: James Gunn Darsteller: Chris Pratt, Zoe Zaldana, Bradley Cooper Aufgrund der Sperrfrist darf über die Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 inhaltlich und kritisch noch nicht viel verraten werden, aber was macht das, wenn es auch so genug Anhaltspunkte gibt, sich schnitzelig auf den zweiten Teil des Marvel-Films rund um die wunderbar unhomogenen Outlaw-Helden zu freuen. Erstens wurde schon die Tracklist zum neuen Soundtrack enthüllt und die ist noch großartiger als die des ersten Teils. Was kann man sich mehr wünschen als „Father and Son“ von Cat Stevens und „Surrender“ von Cheap Trick, während sich ein Waschbär, eine grüne Gangsterbraut, jemand namens Star-Lord etc. durch das Weltall kämpfen? Richtig: David Hasselhoff! Der hat einen ... kann man es Rap nennen ... Sprechgesang-ähnlichen Part im glorreich fürchterlichen Song „Guardians Inferno“. Unbedingt anhören. Zweitens sind aus Teil 1 natürlich einige Fragen offengeblieben, die es quasi unmöglich machen, Vol. 2 nicht anzuschauen. Superschurken und Zukunft des Universums, blabla, ich meine natürlich, ob zwischen Star-Lord und Gamora noch was geht! Und drittens, ich muss es eigentlich nicht mehr sagen, weil es schon zu viele unwiderstehliche GIFs für mich tun: BABY GROOT! Enough said. Get Out 300px|left Kinostart: 04.05.2017 Regie: Jordan Peele Darsteller: Chris Washington, Allison Williams, Catherine Keener Als der Fimklassiker „Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt“ 1968 für 10 Oscars nominiert wurde, war die Ehe zwischen Schwarzen und Weißen in den USA noch in 17 Bundesstaaten verboten. Dass das Thema heute zwar nicht mehr gesetzlich, aber doch gesellschaftlich leider immer noch hoch relevant ist, zeigt der riesige Erfolg der Horror-Komödie Get Out. Auch hier stellt Rose, eine junge weiße Frau aus gutem Hause, ihren vermeintlich liberalen Eltern den schwarzen Freund Chris vor, doch anders als im Film von 1968 entfaltet sich hier kein leichtes kritisches Drama, sondern der blanke Horror. Die schwarzen Angestellten der Eltern verhalten sich zunehmend furchteinflößend und auch die betont freundlichen Eltern selbst entpuppen sich als unberechenbar. Und dass Chris sich von Roses Mutter hypnotisieren lässt, um mit dem Rauchen aufhören zu können, entpuppt sich als schwerer Fehler ... In den USA hat der Indie-Film, dessen Budget nur 5 Millionen US-Dollar betrug, schon über 150 Millionen eingespielt. Der Regisseur Jordan Peele könnte Fans von US-amerikanischer Comedy aus diversen Nebenrollen bekannt sein. „Get Out“ ist sein erster Film als Regisseur und kann wohl ab jetzt als dessen Durchbruch gelten. Sowohl bei den Zuschauern als auch den Kritikern und, sehr wichtig, bei mir! Sieben Minuten nach Mitternacht Kinostart: 04.05.2017 Regie: J.A. Bayona Sprecher: Lewis MacDougall, Felicity Jones, Liam Neeson Die zweite Baumkreatur in dieser Liste steht der ersten in nichts nach, auch wenn sie nicht ganz so niedlich, sondern zuweilen relativ gruselig ist. In Sieben Minuten nach Mitternacht erwacht eine alte Eibe plötzlich zum Leben und greift sich den 12-jährigen Conor, der in seinem Schlafzimmer gerade aus einem Albtraum hochgeschreckt ist. Sie scheint erstaunlich viel über den Jungen zu wissen und erzählt ihm von nun an jede Woche eine bedeutsame Geschichte. Am vierten Treffen verlangt sie im Gegenzug, dass Conor ihr etwas erzählt und das muss der Wahrheit entsprechen. Die grob erzählte Story lässt schon erahnen: Hier erwarten die Zuschauer ordentlich Metaphorik, bedeutungsschwangere Blicke und emotionale Einsichten. Und wenn man jetzt noch dazusagt, dass Conors Mutter unheilbar an Krebs erkrankt ist, werden wohl viele das Bedürfnis haben, langsam rückwärts den Raum zu verlassen. Doch tatsächlich fällt es bei „Sieben Minuten nach Mitternacht“ erstaunlich leicht, den gewohnten Zynismus abzuwerfen und sich auf die Geschichte einzulassen. Das liegt u. a. an den tollen Hauptdarstellern, allen voran dem, dessen Stimme wir nur hören. Liam Neeson spricht das „Monster“ einfühlsam, aber nicht tränendrüsig – von Geschichtsonkel kann keine Rede sein, was dazu führt, dass man tatsächlich zuhören will. Wer die Möglichkeit hat, sollte also unbedingt im Original schauen! Alien: Covenant Kinostart: 18.05.2017 Regie: Ridley Scott Sprecher: Katherine Waterston, Michael Fassbender, Noomi Rapace Das „Alien“-Prequel Prometheus - Dunkle Zeichen hat bei den Fans der Original-Reihe gemischte Gefühle ausgelöst. Jetzt startet Ridley Scott den nächsten Versuch, den Horror-Zauber seines Sci-Fi-Klassikers auf die Leinwand zurückzubringen. Handlungstechnisch bewegt er sich dabei merklich zu den Wurzeln zurück: In Alien: Covenant ist eine Crew im titelgebenden Raumschiff unterwegs und stößt auf ein abgestürztes Raumschiff, während sie einen unbekannten, mysteriösen Planeten erkunden. Wem das bisher noch nicht bekannt vorkommt, weil „Alien - Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt“ fast 40 (!!) Jahre alt ist: Im Inneren des Raumschiffs wartet eine böse und natürlich schleimige Überraschung. Aber wer braucht schon Innovation, wenn Michael Fassbender mindestens zwei Rollen spielt? In der Alien-Timeline bewegt sich Ridley Scott mit dem zweiten Teil der Prequel-Filme weiter an die Ereignisse des ersten Teils heran und schon jetzt hat er die reizvolle Option in den Raum gestellt, in weiteren Fortsetzungen eine digital verjüngte Sigourney Weaver wieder als Ripley auftauchen zu lassen. Ganze sechs Filme sollte die neue Reihe zwischendurch bekommen. Später hieß es dann vier. Auch diese Zahl hat der Regisseur dann kürzlich in einem Interview relativiert: Wie und mit wie vielen Filmen es weitergeht, hängt vom Erfolg von „Alien: Covenant“. Ihr habt es also in der Hand ... Berlin Syndrom 300px|left Kinostart: 25.05.2017 Regie: Cate Shortland Sprecher: Teresa Palmer, Max Riemelt Wer bei „Berlin Syndrom“ an niemals fertig werdende Bauprojekte oder ungeimpfte Kinder denkt, täuscht! Tatsächlich handelt es sich hier um einen durchaus spannenden Thriller, der einige (angebliche) Facetten des Lebens in der Hauptstadt auf mitunter interessante Art bedrohlich zuspitzt. Die australische Backpackerin Clare lernt in Kreuzberg den deutschen Lehrer Andi kennen und verbringt die Nacht mit ihm. Sie muss allerdings schnell feststellen, dass man den gebürtigen Berlinern als Tourist nicht immer so vertrauensselig begegnen sollte, denn Andi sperrt Clare in seiner Wohnung ein und will sie offenbar langfristig zu seiner unfreiwilligen Mitbewohnerin machen. Jetzt beginnt ein Psycho-Kammerspiel, das nicht unbedingt innovativ, aber doch spannend ist und einige unerwartete Wendungen bereithält. Für Berlin-Kenner sind die Hauptstadt-Klischees zugegeben etwas anstrengend, aber man kann es dem Film nicht verdenken, erzählt er doch größtenteils aus der Touristen-Perspektive. Die Horror-erprobte Teresa Palmer macht ihre Sache gewohnt gut, Max Riemelt kann da leider nicht immer ganz mithalten. Insgesamt ist Berlin Syndrom trotzdem ein sehenswerter Thriller, den man einfach mal mitnehmen kann. Umfrage FFilme20172 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide Kategorie:News